Gom Momoi Kagami x Kuroko
by Skitter160
Summary: A confession in earnestness. Will it lead to a dramatic rejection or a sweet romantic acceptance?


**Melinda's list notes:**

Chapter pairing: Generation of Miracles + Momoi + Kagami x Kuroko

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

Designation: Time skip to three years in the future of current cannon timeline

 _I've loved you all for a long time...I never had the courage to tell you. I understand if none of you want to be around me anymore. Now that you've reignited your passions for basketball I can no longer hide mine towards all of you. If you feel the same let me know..._

 _I love you, all of you._

 _\- Tetsuya Kuroko_

It was the note they had found taped to Kuroko's locker when they left for the night not having noticed him slip out before them. It was their first year of college and Kuroko's misdirection had only improved against them.

Akashi as the captain had been the one to read it aloud and having finished he looked at each of his players in turn. To him this had been expected as he'd long known of the blunette's feelings for all of them. Since middle school he had known of the feelings growing inside the shortest member of their team towards the rest of them. As time passed he'd only watched the feelings grow stronger and include one more who was like the rest of them. Akashi also knew the feelings of the rest of his team towards Kuroko, and that also included their newest edition. He wasn't sure they had all known, had to know about Kuroko's feelings. Though none of them had acted on their own feelings, yet they were now in their freshman year of college and not a one of them had significant others. Instead they all spent their free time with Kuroko, each other, or as a team.

Which was what all of them had been doing today, taking part in a street tournament that Kuroko had been going on about in his own subtle way of placing flyers everywhere his teammates would see them. It hadn't really been important that they play this tournament. After all it was a city away and wasn't that big of a tournament but it was their first one as college students. Of course it was easy to see that was why Kuroko was worked up about it and they had been so happy oblige. Though even Akashi hadn't expected a love confession while they were there and for Kuroko to slip away.

Kagami and Aomine had been the first to blush as it sank into them what had just been read. Kise was the next to react with grabbing onto the closest object to keep himself from falling over as he was beginning to feel faint. Momoi flustered and froze where she was hands resting on her cheeks in either disbelief or utter joy. Midorima had pursed his lips and squeezed his lucky item so hard that the head was threatening to pop off though he was too far gone to notice. Murasakibara found that the bag of chips that had been in his hand was crushed between his giant hands the food inside forgotten in the moment.

"This seems to be directed to all of us." Akashi smirked to himself at their reactions enjoying them and keeping them in mind so he could tell Kuroko about them later. Flipping the note over he looked back at them with a glance. "There's a date and time on the back." He wheedled them playing with it in his hands watching as they all looked at him in serious contemplation which was what he wanted. This was a very serious matter after all. "I know my answer, and if you know yours I'll see you there where I'll accept Kuroko even if it means sharing him with the rest of you. I will not lose him ever again." He knew his eyes could have cut diamonds but he was being honest and he was going to demand the same of them. There was no way he would allow any of them to show up halfheartedly in this, they would be sharing as they had been only on a more intimate level. It was something to wrap their heads around, but for him he had known his answer long before now. He as never going to let go of that bluenette again. With that message sent across he pulled out his phone and emailed them all the time and date slipping the note into his pocket carefully before grabbing his things and slipping away.

Two hours later he got emails from all of them and they had a plan. Akashi couldn't help smiling to himself at their answer and decided that he had ideas of his own.

The day arrived and it was sunny but Kuroko was still nervous. He had selected an out of the way location that still accommodated a large crowd without being noticed or used much. It was a near a partially abandoned park with a gazebo where the plants grew a little wild and the wood could use a new paint. Despite the back drop he had dressed nicely and shown up forty-five minutes early with a bag of books in tow. He would probably wait the rest of the day even if no one ever showed. He spent the next ten minutes pacing even though he was the early one before he could settle on the top step into the inner sanctuary of shade the gazebo offered.

He decided the only way he was going stop pacing was to read. So he pulled out his favorite novel and pretended he didn't notice the time passing or the thoughts running through his head. He wasn't really expecting any of them to show but he had to do the brave thing. He couldn't take not telling them anymore now that they were entering college, and potentially in the same club again at the same school he could still transfer if needed. Though he was hopeful he felt inside that there was no way any of them would show. He loved them equally and that was hard for even him to accept so how could they? And if only one showed up he would love them as he always had but would they think that was enough? He was certain even Momoi or Kise wouldn't want him after this. But he sat there anyway knowing he had to know for sure and somewhere even deeper down than the doubt he knew this was his one chance at being happy with all of them.

It was five minutes past the designated time and no one had shown. Kuroko ignored it pushing the idea that maybe no one would show out of his mind again. But he put away his book and gave up all pretense of ignoring the time and the idea that he wasn't waiting with bated breath. It hadn't been a very good act to begin with he decided as he pulled his knees up to rest his head on. By the time ten more minutes had passed he'd buried his head in his arms on his knees thinking about how out of character he was acting. It really wasn't like him to cry.

"Do you think he's still here?"

The voice was low and sounded close by but Kuroko didn't look up even though it sounded like Kise, he wasn't sure how long had passed but he knew his cheeks were tear stained. And that was reason enough for any nineteen year old not to look up at any passer by.

"Maybe?" This voice was questioning and a bit uncertain even though it was still confident.

"Why wouldn't he be?" This voice was gruff and nonchalant to the average listener but there were undertones of anxiety.

Kuroko listened as the voices got a little closer and these ones sounded like Midorima and Aomine. He was starting to wonder if maybe they did show up but they still sounded far enough away that he could be wrong.

"We are almost thirty minutes late." This voice was also gruff but more American in the accent.

Kuroko smiled to himself as he knew there couldn't be any other group that sounded like his team even as he listened to rest of their conversation. Though to play it on the safe side he decided to sit there, tear streaks hidden in his knees while he waited. There wasn't any point showing his uncharacteristic weakness if it wasn't them, just in case.

"It's your fault you know, did you really think flowers were a good last minute idea?" A voice he was sure was Momoi gripped and he could just picture her you're lucky we're out of season face, not that it had ever stopped her punishment training before. "We had to visit three stores, you know there are seven of us."

"I'm sure he can count, but that's why I suggested shakes." This could only be Murasakibara who for once was heard munchie free as he came into view over the bushes not that Kuroko was looking.

"I'm sure he's still there." Akashi's voice was steady and determined he was the most upset at being late it had already taken forever getting their act together then Kagami wanted to add more. His heart dropped as he saw Kuroko sitting there head buried in his knees. He looked at his team and they nodded and in unison they called out to their beloved.

"Kuroko..." And in unison they dropped to one knee each holding a dozen red roses out in their arms as he looked up at them. "We're here to ask you to have us." They continued smiling dazzling at the man they knew they would all love and share for the rest of their lives.

Kuroko began crying again but this time he rushed out the few feet from where he was to where they were and they were on him in an instant swarming him with flowers. They were all in suits besides Momoi who wore a tasteful dress of a matching color to their ties, which were the color of Kuroko's hair.

They knew from this moment on everything wouldn't be roses anymore, which is why they were offering them to the one man that could keep them smiling. It was with no regrets they took him into their lives to live happily ever after on and off the court.


End file.
